Hyakko Yuri Drabble Collection
by Roxius
Summary: Just three Hyakko drabbles with yuri/shoujo ai pairings usually not seen. Will contain Tatsuki X Ayumi, Torako X Suzume and Nene X Ushio. Please read and review.
1. A Kiss In The Bedroom

Tatsuki X Ayumi:

"So...um, did you like our date?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yes, I did. I had a great time! The food, uh, it was delicious!"

"I'm glad. I'm really...glad."

Ayumi Nonomura and Tatsuki Iizuka smiled briefly at each other, although neither knew what to truly say at this point, as they walked toward the front door of the latter girl's home. Ayumi nervously wrapped her hand around Tatsuki's. Tatsuki blushed so hard it was as if her cheeks were about to spontaneously combust.

The two of them had begun dating recently, a move that none of their friends had expected. For Ayumi and Tatsuki, though, it had been a natural progression. Their relationship was one born of a sense of similarity between each other, as well as more than a few moments of subtle flirtation.

Ayumi and Tatsuki were probably the most normal people in Torako's entire social circle. They didn't possess any notable quirks or strange habits; aside from Tatsuki being the daughter of a rich CEO and Ayumi having abnormally large breasts for her age, they were just two regular girls. They went along with the craziness in their lives that usually came with being Torako's friends. However, the two of them were able to still find solace in each other, and the friendship they formed in their normalcy eventually evolved into something 'abnormal'. But for them, there wasn't anything wrong at all.

They had been going out for a few weeks and had been on a few dates, but that horrible feeling of awkwardness and confusion was beginning to rear its ugly head again. It was that part of the relationship that couples reached eventually, but although they've been dating only for a few months, they've known each other long enough that their relationship could have practically been considered a year-long already. Tatsuki glanced out of the corner of her eye, at Ayumi's chest.

Tatsuki wanted to have sex with Ayumi. Really badly.

'But I'm better than that; I cannot let my etiquette fall just because I'm...desiring her,' she thought to herself. 'Even if I did try, I wouldn't know what to do at all! I'd make myself look like a fool! I don't think Ayumi would feel comfortable if I tried to push myself on her...'

"Tatsuki?" her girlfriend's adorable voice called out to her, pulling her back to reality. Ayumi was staring up at her with those huge, moon-like eyes of hers. Tatsuki started blushing against her own wishes.

"Hmm?"

"...Are you going to unlock the front door?"

"O-Oh yeah, just give me a moment! Sorry!"

The two girls entered the house, and judging from how all the lights were off, they were the only ones there. No maids or Tatsuki's mother at all. Ayumi coughed into her fist. Tatsuki started turning on the lights. They had slept over at each other's houses before, but this would be the first time doing so since they began dating. It was as if the bed upstairs was calling for her and Ayumi. Tatsuki gulped; she needed to keep her libido under control.

"What are we going to do now, Tatsuki?" Ayumi asked.

Tatsuki shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Hmm...do you have any games around here? I'm not very good, but maybe cards or something?"

"Probably upstairs in my room. Want to check?"

"O-Okay! Let's go right now!"

Tatsuki failed to notice anything strange regarding Ayumi's eagerness to go and see the taller girl's bedroom. She was far too busy trying to curb her own lust to really take the time to pay close attention to anything else, including Ayumi herself. They hurried upstairs without delaying it any further. It was a rather nice-looking house on the inside, clean and well taken care of, but a place that only someone who lived in the top percent could ever hope to make their home. Ayumi always felt a little intimidated coming here, but she refused to give up tonight. Because tonight, she had a goal she was determined to achieve by nearly any means.

They entered Tatsuki's room; it was as neat and tidy as ever, more like a business office than someone's personal sleeping quarters. There was not a single instance of messiness, a single sign of disorder, to be present in Tatsuki's room. From the way it was presented, it could almost be like a peek into the girl's mind itself.

Ayumi's initial determination almost faltered when she first stepped into the room. It was natural; the closer someone came to that big moment, the more anxious they became. However, Ayumi was affected even more heavily by this, due to her sensitive nature. It was like her fear of failure had become a claw grasped tightly around her heart.

She shook her head, telling herself not to get afraid. She wanted to do this, no, she needed to do this!

Ayumi and Tatsuki sat down on the bed, which creaked lightly underneath them. Tatsuki had the cards in her hand, but she honestly didn't know what to do with them. She never liked playing cards since she wasn't very good at it, something that made her feel more self-conscious than it should have. What was really sending her mind through a bind right now was trying to understand the atmosphere. Ayumi hadn't said a single thing yet since they entered the bedroom. Had she made some sort of mistake? Was there something else going on?

Tatsuki sighed; she was never normally this paranoid. It only happened whenever she was with Ayumi. She just wanted to keep her girlfriend happy. It was the same for Ayumi. But there was something they both wanted right now. They were just too shy to come out and say it, except nothing would happen, not at least until either girl took matters into their own hands. The brash, all-action-and-no-thought Torako wasn't around to push them into making a move; this was something that could only happen between them and them alone. Ayumi nervously fidgeted in place. Tatsuki held out the cards to her.

"Do you...want to play?"

Ayumi started to reach for the deck of cards, but she kept moving her hand up further, until she wrapped her tiny fingers around Tatsuki's wrist.

"Ah...!" Tatsuki gasped out, her cheeks tinging red. She was so surprised by the sheer amount of force Ayumi was putting into her grab; she hadn't expected the small girl to possess such strength. The deck dropped from Tatsuki's hand, and the cards spilled all over the floor. However, it went unnoticed by the two women, who were currently staring deep into each other's eyes with the all of their attention. Ayumi's eyes sidled downward, onto Tatsuki's lips. So soft and tempting. Ayumi had never thought such perverse thoughts would cross her mind, but she really, really wanted to taste Tatsuki's mouth right now, along with the rest of her for that matter. They had been together so long as friends, and now that their relationship had evolved into lovers, she wanted to be able to experience everything with her girlfriend.

"A...Ayumi...are you okay?" Tatsuki whispered.

"Tatsuki...I want...I...I..." Ayumi started, but her mouth just seemed to stop working all of the sudden. She was too embarrassed. She couldn't make herself say it. Instead, she decided to use action to do the talking for her. She placed Tatsuki's open hand upon her breast. Tatsuki's jaw dropped. Even though she still wore her uniform, Ayumi could feel the warmth of her lover's hand spreading over her right breast. Ayumi liked it. She tugged harder and Tatsuki collapsed on top of her, leaving their faces just a few inches apart in a sprawl of arms and legs. The room temperature began to feel more like a sauna. Their faces were shining red. Tatsuki's will-power was slipping away, and it was slipping fast. Ayumi had already thrown her own will-power to the wind a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips into Tatsuki's. Her tongue slipped in the instant that she felt Tatsuki's lips part open. Tatsuki nearly choked when she felt Ayumi's tongue dive into her throat.

The blue-haired woman couldn't believe it. Ayumi was acting so...so daring! Never before had they gone this far, even with kissing. Ayumi was practically eating her, the way she nibbled and sucked at her lips. Tatsuki was more than happy to appease her. She was a bit embarrassed that her original intentions to remain chaste for Ayumi's sake had all been wasted. Ayumi wrapped her arms around Tatsuki's waist, never wanting to let go. Their tongues started fighting to be the dominant one. Ayumi's chest heaved against Tatsuki's; her massive breasts were rubbing into Tatsuki's more modest-sized ones, getting them both more excited. Slick, shiny sweat coated their faces. They kissed again and again, before breaking apart in shuddered breaths. Ayumi and Tatsuki smiled sheepishly at each other.

"I thought...you wanted to wait..." Tatsuki said first.

"Who..." Ayumi's eyes widened, "Told you...that?"

"I just suspected it. You are a bit...well, you give off that whole feeling of 'innocence' whenever I look at you."

"I was a bit surprised by how...much I wanted this...myself..." Ayumi giggled into Tatsuki's neck, kissing it. Tatsuki laughed as well.

"Oh, Ayumi, you - ...wait a minute..."

"Huh?"

"You don't think that pervert Nene is watching this right now, do you?"

"W-What? How could she be...?"

"Hold on."

Tatsuki climbed off of Ayumi and ran over to her bedroom window. She peered out into the darkness, but saw no sign of that blasted girl's bright-red hair. She sighed in relief. Tatsuki immediately threw herself back onto the bed, back on top of Ayumi, and they resumed their making out. Tatsuki started to unbutton Ayumi's uniform, taking the time now and then to squeeze those beautiful, meaty orbs on her chest. Ayumi moaned her girlfriend's name in a hushed voice. This could go on forever and neither girl would care.

Little did they realize that Nene herself was quite busy with another girl at the moment. As was their friend Torako.


	2. A Date pt 1

"Bored...bored...I'm fucking bored..." Ushio Makunouchi groaned aloud, hands stuffed deep into her pockets. It was Sunday, she had no money, she had no friends that she WANTED to hang out with, and her volunteer job down at the animal shelter was currently on hold, due to renovations of the building. There was no way she could hope to get a real job right now, not in a single day, and not with her intimidating silver hair and leather jacket. She couldn't win over everyone like she did with the couple running the shelter. Ushio let loose a heavy sigh.

'What the hell am I supposed to do...?'

She happened to look up. Beside her was a pile of boxes, bags, and an overturned crate. Sitting atop this great garbage tower was a cat. A Calico. Its sharp, golden-yellow eyes made contact with Ushio's, and it purred at her. Ushio blushed; this cat was cute. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen such a clean, fluffy-looking little feline. It wasn't wearing a collar either. If she'd been thinking sensibly at the time, the young woman would have found it strange, but right now all she wanted was to bury her fingers into that beautiful fur and pet it. Cats were one of her biggest weaknesses, even with her rep as a 'punk'.

"Hey there...okay, little kitty..." she started to reach out, "Just stay right there..."

The cat's eyes widened. As if it wanted to be cruel to the girl just for kicks, it waited until Ushio's hand was mere inches away before bolting away. The cat let out a hearty 'meow' as it darted into a nearby alleyway. Ushio, still going against her better judgement, took up chase. She could barely keep her eyes on the feline, it was jumping back and forth, like a speck of light passing through space. Suddenly, the cat took a great leap forth, and Ushio stopped. The cat had leaped into the embrace of Nene Ando, the president of Ushio's class. If Ushio had owned a list of people she never wanted to meet outside of school grounds, Nene would have been at the top of the list.

"Hello there, Ushio-chan." Nene flashed a coy little smile at the other woman. The cat buried its face against her breasts and let out the softest mewl imaginable.

Ushio cringed. "H-Hey...Nene..."

"What are you up to? I don't think we've met outside of school before now," Nene remarked, acting so casual, yet still wearing that teasing sneer; she was clearly playing out the current scenario in her favor. She always was doing something like that. It was probably inappropriate too; she wasn't the school's 'Number One Pervert' for nothing. Still, in school, she carried about a regal air of sorts, from the way she dressed with her feather boa to the ways she walked and spoke, she wasn't someone to mess around with. Ushio would rather be given solo classroom-cleaning duty than try to have a lengthy conversation with this woman, cat be damned.

"I'm heading off..." Ushio started to say, turning around.

"Hold on!" Nene called out to her, "Aren't you going to explain to me why you were chasing my precious kitten around?"

"I wasn't...doing anything..."

"You seemed to have scared the poor thing pretty badly; why, she's trembling in my arms!"

Ushio's cheeks started to flush scarlet, like Nene's colorful hair. "I...I just wanted to pet her...that's all..."

"Chasing poor, innocent cats around in dark alleys? For shame, Ushio! I never knew you were so lewd."

"I'm...I'm...what? You bitch, who the hell do you think you are, calling someone else 'lewd'?" Ushio screamed at her. Nene giggled in response to her outburst.

"Look, I was just joking around. Chill out, girl."

"Urgh..." Ushio blushed; that damn redhead had gotten her again. Nene's eyes had that all-too-familiar little glint in them.

"If you want, you can take Mr. Aku home with you. He's been causing my dad loads of trouble lately, and he wants him out of the house. I'll miss him, but I know how much you like cats, so he might actually be happier living with you."

Ushio started blushing, she couldn't help it. She'd never been able to afford the expenses necessary to purchase a cat, and while it would still cost much to take care of it, being able to get a cat and some necessary supplies for free was a huge benefit. However, Ushio wasn't so stupid as to expect that she was going to get all of this at no cost. If there was anything that seemed too good to be true, it was this offer. Her eyes narrowed thin and hard, as if she'd just been slighted.

"...What's the catch?"

Nene grinned like the nasty little Cheshire cat she was, teeth showing and all, as she replied, "I want you to take me out on a date."

"...A date?" Ushio's eyebrows knit together, brow rippling with frown lines, as she made her displeasure quite known.

"Yes. A date, tonight preferably. We'll go out, have some fun, eat dinner together, play with Mr. Aku a little, and then you can kiss me goodnight in front of my house! Doesn't that all sound so very romantic?"

"No, it sounds like crap, and you're probably going to spend the whole time trying to grope me too."

"Oh..." Nene suddenly put on a solemn look, "But dear Ushio, you don't have anything to grope in the first place."

"That does it! I'm outta here!"

"H-Hey! It was a joke! A joke! C'mon, I promise I won't try anything funny, even though that might be hard to believe! In any case...Ushio, it's all that I ask of you! We'll have a good time!"

A large part of Ushio's common sense told her to keep walking. It told her to not look back, to keep going and going until she was back at home and away from this crazy pervert. She would lock the bedroom door, toss herself between the dirty old sheets, and maybe read a while before sleeping for the rest of the day. That's what she felt she should have done, at that moment. However...she really, really wanted that cat.

"...Okay. I'll go."

"Yay!"

"But remember: no groping!"

"I swear on a sailor's honor!" Nene walked over to Ushio, who trembled at her approach, and stuck out her hand to seal the deal. Ushio stared back at her clear ruby eyes before taking the outstretched hand into her own. They shook once, and released. Looking undeniably satisfied with herself, Nene took leave. Ushio stared at her hand. Nene's skin, even on her palm, was softer than she'd imagined.


	3. A Date pt 2

Ushio darted up along the pathway leading to the average, humble home of the Andou clan; she hoped that if she moved quickly, then this dreaded date with miss pervy president would go by in a snap.

'I just got to remember, it's for the cat...it's for the cat...ugh, she's going to try and molest me, isn't she?'

Ushio hardly made an effort to look presentable for the occasion; she wore the same leather jacket and pants as before, only with a new shirt underneath, a plain white one, because since she assumed she was going to be drenched in Nene's nose-blood anyway, it would be best not to risk it with a shirt she actually cared about.

Having thought about it earlier, Ushio didn't really know much about Nene. Her inappropriate actions in a public place of learning did not leave a good impression, so Ushio could only imagine what her private life was like, especially on something personal between two people such as dating. For good reason, the idea of a Nene without restrictions terrified her. Ushio wondered how long it would be into their date until Nene suggested they stop at a love hotel for a 'rest'. Then again, Ushio thought, she might have been acting too unfair. Maybe Nene had enough common sense to know to behave herself. It was hard to say.

Ushio, sealing her fate, knocked on the front door. The door swung open almost instantaneously, as soon as Ushio pulled her hand away. She was tackled by a speeding blur of red and black, nearly throwing off her balance in the process, not to mention the strength of the arms clamped across her sides. Ushio exclaimed her surprise; soft, perky breasts were pressing into her relatively small chest, which turned Ushio's face brighter than the red hair obstructing her vision. The pervert was hugging her.

"You really showed up, and on time! You really like to go at it old-school, don't you?" Nene snickered into Ushio's ear.

"G-Get off of me!"

"Okay, okay, don't go throwing your fists around..." Nene joked, stepping back with her hands up. Ushio got a better look at her now. Nene's curvy (but not too curvy) body fit nicely in her satin dress, with a hot-pink feather boa draped over her shoulders like a fluttery scarf, or a big, flamboyant caterpillar. Ushio blushed; she could stare down Nene's cleavage rather easily. It wasn't an elaborate dress, but the class president had clearly done her hair up and applied a fair amount of makeup too. Ushio felt like her stomach had turned into a bundle of mismatched bents and knots. Her tongue must have been connected on the end, because she couldn't get out a single word without tripping all over the slobbering, pink organ.

'Oh no...she's hot!' Ushio thought, but she wanted to slap herself: how could she go thinking another woman was hot?

"You keep staring at me like that, Ushio, and I'm going to get all flustered!" giggled Nene, and Ushio felt the urge to punish herself physically again, not having realized how lustful her lengthy stare must have come across. Nene giggled again into her feather boa.

"A-Anyway, are we going to go on this dumb little date or not?" Ushio stuttered.

"Of course! We should get going right away! We only have the entire night to spend together, ha ha ha!"

"...Where do you want to go?"

"Don't you have anything in mind, my little Ushio?"

"Huh?"

"Well, YOU are taking ME out; I expected you to have a plan for tonight!" Nene let out a little huff, trying to display some anger, but it was clear she was saying all of these things to push Ushio's buttons as far as they'd go. She was enjoying this way too much. It annoyed Ushio, just a little.

"Fine, let's go get something to eat then! You happy now?"

"It'll be a nice place, right? I hope you don't plan on taking me to a McDonald's or something!"

"Ugh..." Ushio sighed, thrusting her pockets into her hands, trying to keep her fists as far from Nene's face as possible, despite the urge to make it exactly the opposite, "I...I wasn't going to do that, but...but I've...never been on a date before..." she spoke the last part so quietly that she may as well have remained silent. She couldn't believe she had to come out and say this.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"I...never...been on...at date..."

"Eh? But that's not what Torako told me." Nene sneered. "I mean...that is what you two did, isn't it?"

"W-What?" Ushio had almost forgotten about that night, but in her mind, she never had once considered it a date. She started blushing; had Torako seen it as something else? What did everyone actually think about her and her sexuality?

Nene suddenly jabbed Ushio in the rib with her elbow. "C'mon, I was just teasing you! I know a good place, so don't worry about a thing! I'll lead for your sake, Ushio-baby!"

"D-Don't call me 'Ushio-baby'...!"

"Can I wring my arm around yours? Or maybe we could just hold hands like lovers do?"

"As if!"

Nene giggled; she knew she would get Ushio to come around eventually.

* * *

"Burgers? Burgers?! That was your idea of a good meal for a date?"

"Well...it's not like either of us had much money to spare, right?"

"Y-Yeah...but wait, shouldn't we be using money to buy food too? I mean, all we did was step into one of the fast-food places in town and get something there! It's the real cheap stuff too!"

"You ate it all."

"Stop trying to turn the conversation around on me!"

"Ushio..."

"What?"

"You have a dab of ketchup on your cheek. Can I lick it off?"

"No!"

The two girls hurried into the building as the approached it; the karaoke parlor. After a quick meal together, Nene had suggested that they go out for karaoke, seeming quite anxious to do so. Ushio was reluctant toward the idea, considering her embarrassing experiences of the past, but she did enjoy singing when she could, despite being completely tone deaf. It was also at this point that Ushio noticed the paper bag Nene had been carrying with her the entire time. How she'd missed it earlier was beyond her. It stood out easily, and she was constantly shoving it behind her back while talking with the karaoke employees to set up a room.

'What is it?' Ushio wondered. She could only imagine so many things, and not many of those possibilities were pleasant. Knowing Nene, it was probably something perverted, possibly illegal.

'It does seem long enough to hold a dildo...gah, what am I thinking? Am I turning into a pervert too?'

Nene spun around to address Ushio, a broad grin splattered on her face, perfect enough to be framed and easy enough to distrust at the same time. "I got the key and room number! Let's go, Ushio!"

"Uh...y-yeah..."

Nene led Ushio along, down the corridor and around the corner before stopping on a dime in front of their assigned room.

"Here it is! Let's hurry!"

"What's the rush, girl?"

"C'mon, Ushio-baby!"

Ushio opened her mouth, to tell her off again for that stupid nickname, but closed it in the last second; she knew whatever she said wasn't going to get through Nene's impenetrable skull. She needed to prepare herself, and her fists, for whatever kind of terrible advances the pervert might make on her in the proceeding hours, after all. Had to save her energy.

Nene threw herself onto the couch and dived her hand into the paper bag, bringing out a hefty bottle of alcohol. Judging from the look of the bottle and the obnoxious sticker slapped on front, it looked to be wine. Nene shook the bottle gently, allowing the liquid inside to splash against the glass wall containing it. She had even brought a corkscrew with her.

"Where the hell did you get that? We're not old enough to drink that!"

"C'mon, Ushio, what's the harm in a little drink? I've been waiting all night for this!" Nene shoved the corkscrew into the bottle and began twisting it as hard as she could.

Ushio slapped her hand to her forehead. "I can't believe you were able to get away with bringing it in here..."

"You want a drink? Maybe that'll help loosen you up a bit?"

"Um...what kind of wine is it?" Ushio blushed; she had only had a few sips of beer in her life so far, never anything as fancy as wine. She could only surmise that Nene had sneaked it out of her house. This was definitely breaking some laws as far as the silver-haired school girl could tell, and she didn't know what this was going to result in. If Nene was trying to get her drunk, to make her easier to molest, Ushio was surprised at how lacking in tact she was going about it. She decided to wait until Nene started drinking first.

"Just some red wine."

"W-Why do you want me to sing so badly anyway?" Ushio asked. Nene pulled out the cork inside the wine bottle.

"Because I asked some of your friends for date ideas, and I was told you had fun singing karaoke with Torako, so that's what I thought we could do!"

"Y-you asked them for date ideas? That's...interesting." Oddly enough, hearing Nene putting this much effort into their date, it flattered Ushio a little, but it also made it even more difficult in preparation to turn the girl away. It seemed like the redhead was taking this seriously, like she wanted to truly make this a good date between them. Ushio sat down beside her date, sighing.

"Want a sip?" Nene asked, just about ready to shove the whole container down Ushio's throat.

"No thanks. Not yet."

"Alright then; let's down it!" Nene took a hefty swig. She tipped the bottle so far back it nearly came spilling all over her face. Ushio started shifting through a menu of songs that had been sitting on the table. Nene finally pulled the bottle away after a full five seconds, and judging from how red her face looked, as bright as the locks on her head, it hadn't been the most pleasant experience for her.

She coughed a sharp, nasally cough. "Whoa...that's...that's stronger than I expected...gah!"

"You drank way too much too fast." Ushio chided her.

"First time trying alcohol...got a bit carried away," Nene placed the bottle onto the table, one hand latched around her burning throat. Ushio chuckled despite herself.

"Look, let's just pick a song already. We payed a lot of money for this."

The first song they picked was from some Korean band that neither girl had ever heard of before. Nene downed some more wine, and soon enough, she started feeling the effects. Ushio joined her after another brief period of contemplation, and as she wrapped her lips around the tip of the bottle, she knew she was throwing all caution out the window and into the street, letting it get smashed to pieces under the wheels of a passing semi-truck. With a fire in belly thanks to the wine, Ushio snatched up the nearest microphone and belt out her song. Of course, she was terrible at it, but she had fun, and for some reason, it was more enjoyable when she had Nene there with her. They sang and sang, getting drunker and drunker. Eventually, they were caught when an employee saw them through the door window, and they were promptly expelled.

Throughout the entire time, not once did Nene attempt to touch Ushio inappropriately. In the dim light of the karaoke box, Ushio had to admit Nene looked lovely.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha!"

The two girls trudged their way to Nene's house, an empty bottle of wine clutched in Ushio's hand. The both of them were well under the influence. It had been by a miracle in the stars that they had found their way back safely. Nene had one arm draped over Ushio's shoulders for support. Ushio couldn't stop laughing for some reason, whenever she thought back to the karaoke box.

"I can't...believe you really...tried singing the...the man's lyrics in that last song! I mean, c'mon!"

"You picked the song! I just did what I had to do!"

"And then...and then...!"

"U-Ushio, I think you're getting a bit too excited!"

They came to a halt upon reaching the front door. Nene, still tipsy, unlocked the door with a quick key-turn, and as she opened it, her cat Mr. Aku slipped out to greet her. Ushio squealed like a little piggy as she scooped the kitty into her arms. She started playing around with the feline as if she'd reverted to a childlike mindset, rubbing her face in its fur and coiling its tail around her free hand.

"You're soooo cute! You're definitely coming home with me!"

Nene's smile could no longer stay uplifted. "Uh...Ushio?"

"What is it?"

"I...I can't let you take Mr. Aku with you...not really..."

Ushio dropped the cat. Mr. Aku fell safely on his feet. "...What?"

"I'm so sorry, Ushio, but I...I lied to you," admitted Nene, "I can't give you my cat, I just can't. He doesn't belong to only me, but my whole family. My parents especially love him. He's our pet!"

"Then...what was all that about? Why'd you make up such a lie to go on a date with me?" Ushio shouted back at her. She couldn't keep all of her thoughts straight still, but this upsetting revelation had helped her sober up a little.

"Would you have ever gone on a date with me otherwise? I wanted to try and get you to like me, Ushio!"

"I..." Ushio didn't know what to say. She had been an idiot, totally duped. How could she really have expected Nene to give up her own pet for a date? Even a pervert like her wasn't that desperate. She should have seen this obvious ploy straight from the beginning.

"Ushio, you had a good time, didn't you? We had fun together! I like you..." Nene paused, "I like you more than any other girl I know. Even more than Ayumi with her luscious tits or Torako with her adorable tomboy personality. Ushio...I wanted you to look at me, and pay attention to me...because you're the girl I want the most of all. That's why I've wanted to impress you on this date, to make you warm up to me and maybe even consider me someone you could stand being with. I know, I shouldn't have used your love of cats against you, or teased you so much, but...what else could I do? I wanted you to accept my offer, and I knew things would be bad if I showed my anxiousness, so I hid it. I wasn't intending to hurt you, Ushio."

"That's...a lot of talk..." Ushio hiccuped. Another wave of tipsiness hit her dead-on all of the sudden. She staggered over to Nene.

"What're you saying-"

"Nene...if it'll make you shut up, I'll give you want you damn well want." Ushio hissed, her voice sounding terrifying yet sensual. She was a complete mess on the inside; the alcohol had come back with a counterattack, and now she was under its intoxicating spell, letting it rule out common sense and tell the consequences to go to hell. But it wasn't the only thing that spurred her to do what she was about to do.

Ushio grabbed the other girl by the wrists, pulled her in, and kissed her. It was the kind of sloppy kiss expected from a drunk, but Nene didn't mind; it was better than anything, so she gave herself into it. Mr. Aku tilt his head back to watch the couple lick and slurp at each other's lips for a few seconds. The small cat groped at Nene's leg with his paws, but his attempts at acknowledgment went ignored. Suddenly Ushio snapped back into reality, realized what she was doing, and jumped back.

"Oh..." Ushio brought both hands to her mouth. She felt like the world was reeling underneath her, and she wanted to throw herself off.

"Oh..." Nene was dazed and confused too, but for a whole new set of reasons now.

"...I should go. Goodnight, Nene."

Ushio's chest clenched, filled tight with contradicting emotions toward Nene, and unfortunately for her, the internal storm did not quell even when she finally buried herself beneath the bed covers.

* * *

The next day, Ushio stepped through the school gates, her face scrunching up from the flash of sunlight over the roof. She had a nasty headache left over from last night's debauchery. She paled; she didn't want to think about last night. Then again, how could she ever stop, since it had been on her mind from the very second she awoke.

She didn't know if she should confront Nene about matters, because there was no way she could twist things to make yesterday's little 'event' sound any less awkward. They had definitely kissed. Ushio had been the one to initiate it, which to Ushio, was the most aggravating kind of irony, considering Nene's known 'pervert' status. It was supposed to be the other way around. Ushio didn't know who to blame.

'Maybe I should avoid talking to her entirely...I'm no good at dealing with this kind of emotional junk,' Ushio thought, grimacing.

Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and it happened to be the one girl she intended to ignore from that moment on.

"Good morning, Ushio."

"G-Good morning...Nene..."

"Come with me for a moment, will you? Your class president would like to talk."

"...Okay..." Ushio couldn't run now.

With a few minutes to spare before class, Nene led Ushio around the front of the school, stopping at a corner shaded by a pair of massive pillars. Nene put her hands on her hips as she faced the silver-haired young woman. Ushio looked up; there were no windows, no one would see them or, worse, overhear them.

"So, Ushio, why did you kiss me so quickly like that? I shouldn't be so surprised to see you acting in a brash manner like that...but I am. Especially since I just admitted lying to you so we could go on a date." Nene said.

"Well...I dunno, the alcohol and everything..."

"Hmm?"

"I...I do think you were attractive, and I had fun...I wanted to make you stop blabbering on like that, so I kissed you...a dumb idea, I know, but it was the best thing I could think of at the time. A dumb, dumb idea brought on by too much wine. That's it, okay?"

"Are you gay, Ushio?"

"W-What?"

"Maybe your actions last night were trying to tell you something, Ushio. About your sexual interests...about how you really feel for me."

Ushio's cheeks flared; who did Nene think she was, trying to force someone to come out of the closet when they didn't even know if they were in the closet to begin with? "What about you? I know you like calling yourself 'bisexual', but you never once showed any interest in guys as long as I've known you! No one in class has seen it! What about that?"

Nene smiled a sad, melancholic smile. "Yes, that's all true...but calling myself 'bisexual' is safer, isn't it? At least my family and friends can hold onto that little bit of false hope that I'll turn around, straighten out and get hitched with a man one day in the future."

Ushio couldn't argue with that.

"Ushio, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out on another date. I won't bring any alcohol this time. I want to try and see what could happen between us, but I'll make sure to take things slowly...I promise. Of course, that goes for you, Miss 'Kiss On The First Date'."

Ushio didn't know entirely how she felt for Nene yet, but the girl was definitely easier to get along with than she'd expected. Nene, in spite of her perverted actions, in spite of her blatant homosexuality, was probably the closest thing to a love interest Ushio had right now, and she wasn't nearly as revolted by that fact as she could have been. Maybe she was actually a little happy about it.

"Okay. I'll pick you up tonight."


	4. My Friend, My Lover

A/N: The story plays off of the Torako/Suzume kissing scene in episode 13 of the anime, but it proceeds differently instead.

* * *

Torako sighed. She looked over at Suzume from the corner of her eye. It had been a rough, rough night. Sitting together on the bench, watching the cars pass, there really wasn't anything proper for the girls to talk about. Torako stared at her quiet, small friend for a while longer. She had never given it much thought before, but Suzume really stuck by her through thick and thin, even during these rare moments of personal weakness. Suzume may not be the greatest partner for a conversation, but she was undoubtedly a great friend. These truths only piled upon the guilt weighing on Torako's shoulders already.

"I'm sorry for always dragging you into this kind of stuff..." Torako said.

"Don't worry." Suzume quickly replied, continuing to stare straight ahead. "It doesn't bother me."

Torako yawned. She was feeling a little tired all of the sudden. She twisted herself so her back was to Suzume, and then she fell back, laying her head on the other girl's tiny lap. This wasn't the first time she used her friend as a pillow, but like with everything else, Suzume never complained. Torako closed her eyes.

"You know...I wouldn't mind giving you my first kiss, or even my virginity." the blonde joked.

Suddenly, Torako felt a pair of wet lips land upon her mouth, enclosing around them. They were soft, sweet, but strangely salty too. They were locked so tight that she could barely breath.

"Mmph!"

Torako's eyes snapped open. Suzume was kissing her. And this wasn't just some sort of awkward, friendly kiss between female friends. She could have sworn she caught a little bit of tongue slipping in. With a startled cry, Torako sat back up, pushing Suzume off of her. It didn't occur until a moment later that she had just touched Suzume's chest in her act of moving her. However, there were more pressing issues to deal with.

"S-Suzume! You kissed me...!"

"You said you wouldn't mind." Suzume replied. She licked her lips, smacking them. Her expression did not give away even the slightest hint of what thoughts might have been buzzing around inside her.

Torako shook her head. "I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"I'm sorry."

"Geez...Suzume..." Torako wasn't the kind of girl who usually let herself get caught unawares, not someone who would end up blushing easily. The heat was already beginning to rise in her cheeks, though, and she really hated that. It made her look like such a girly-girl. The taste of Suzume's lips was also lingering in her taste-buds, but it wasn't that sort of awful taste you'd down a bottle of mouth-wash to get rid of. It actually wasn't a bad taste at all.

Torako had never kissed anyone before, and she'd never thought of kissing Suzume before either. Now her mind felt like it'd gotten tied up in a jungle gym. Hopefully she could calm down and think straight soon. Her heart was pounding.

"Can I ask you something about that kiss?"

"What is it, Suzume?" Torako didn't want to talk more about it, but the words drifted from her mouth before she could catch them.

"Did you like it or not?"

Torako gulped. "It...it wasn't bad..."

"Can we do it again, then?"

"W-What? Suzume, c'mon, I'm sure you're just tired or hungry or something-" Torako started to say, but Suzume swiftly cut her off.

"Torako, I don't ask much from you. I want to kiss you again. Please."

Torako groaned. Something strange had really come over her friend tonight. First she'd kissed her, taking a silly joke far too seriously, and now she was saying she wanted to try it again. Torako scratched at her forehead. She didn't know how to feel from that first kiss, it was like an enigma in her mind. She wondered if things would begin sorting themselves out with successive kisses. The answer might come to her from exploring Suzume's tempting lips. She decided to take that chance.

"C'mere, you crazy girl. I'll give you your reward."

Torako grabbed Suzume by the arms and pulled her in, embracing her with a kiss. Suzume snapped her arms around Torako's back, gripping her tight, diving her tongue deep into the taller girl's throat. Torako had thought they were just going to do some simple lip-pecking, not this french kiss stuff. However, she had always been someone who hated being dominated; she caught up to speed, fighting back with her own tongue. Suzume dug her little fingers into Torako's back, moaning. Torako's mind was operating too fast for her to even follow. She could feel like some sort of mental connection, a neural link, had formed between them as their kisses grew ever more passionate. She could understand, from the way Suzume got so uncharacteristically excited over their make-out, just how much this girl actually loved her. Torako was starting to understand her feelings for Suzume too.

Suzume removed her mouth from Torako's, and rang her tongue along her moist lips. "Was it true...that you would give me your virginity too?"

Torako blushed, and looked down. Suzume was fiddling with the zipper on Torako's jacket.

"I...I think we're going too fast..." Torako stuttered.

"Since when have you ever been someone who likes to take it slow, Torako?"

Torako needed to make a decision, but by this point, she'd already known what to do next.

* * *

A week passed since then. Torako and Suzume walked to school together every day, but there was never any talk about that fateful, intimate moment they shared. It would have to be discussed eventually, but neither girl really had the courage to be the first to ask "so what happens next?". For now, it was best to pretend everything was still the same, just normal. In a relationship as tumultuous as theirs, one had to proceed with great caution. Suzume didn't argue against taking the longer road, and Torako certainly had no qualms either.

When they entered the classroom one morning, however, the two girls were suddenly accosted by the hoots and hollers of their fellow students.

"Way to go, you two!"

"You know, you girls really do make a cute couple!"

"Can you kiss for us? Please?"

"Hey, how long have you two been together?"

All of the color slipped away from Torako's face. "W-What the hell are you all talking about?!"

Koma and Nene stepped forward, the former's expression awash with shame. "I...I'm so sorry, Torako..." Koma bowed her head, "I...I saw it, last night, before the first day of high school...I took a photo. Nene, she paid me for the photo! I couldn't help it! She was offering a whole roll of cash!"

"Heh heh...it went right onto my special wall!" Nene boasted. "After I showed it to everyone in class, that is!"

"Show us a kiss! A kiss!" cheered one of the perverts in the back-row.

Torako was just about ready to set an apocalypse into motion but she suddenly felt Suzume grab her hand. The small girl stood up on her tip-toes and gave Torako a light, chaste kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, stone-faced Suzume started to blush, like the cute schoolgirl she really was.

The entire classroom was squealing and shrieking. Nene had already lost consciousness from blood loss, via the nasal cavity. Torako felt like she was going to faint along with her.


	5. My Friend, My Lover - Bonus

A/N: A sort of silly bonus ending to the Torako X Suzume chapter, doesn't really need to be taken seriously.

* * *

Torako dashed out of her classroom as soon as lunch break came around, taking Suzume along with her. They were holding hands, the only way Torako could get Suzume to come along whenever they needed to hurry; that simple act alone was enough of a sight to entice a few 'kyaa!'s and 'kawaii!'s out of the other female students. Torako ignored them, but by the time she was into the hallway, her heart was already thumping hard, and she could feel the tight squeeze of Suzume's fingers around her hand. They were sticky with rice.

"Where are we going?" Suzume was still eating her rice ball even while walking.

"We're leaving."

"You don't want your lunch? Can I have yours?" asked Suzume.

"I'm going to eat it later." Torako told her, "But I don't want to eat here...not around those people."

Suzume started reaching for Torako's bag, where her bento sat, but the blonde slapped her hand away, like a mother telling off a child.

"We don't need to come back for the rest of the day, if you don't want to, Suzume."

"I'll go with whatever you want."

'You know...is it me, or is Suzume talking more than she usually does?' Torako pondered, peering at the girl from over the bump of her shoulder. Suzume was licking rice off of her other hand, trying to get every slightest morsel into her bottomless tummy.

Torako turned the corner only to run straight into her older siblings, Kitsune and Oniyuri. Judging from the way they were standing poised, it seemed like they had been waiting for her here the entire time. Torako groaned; today was getting worse and worse.

"Hey, sis! Heard the big news today! You're a lesbo or something, huh?" Kitsune smirked.

Torako instinctively took a swing at him. "Shut up!"

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa!" Kitsune raised his palms to display he meant no harm, "I'm not here to pick a fight, sis!"

"W-What?" Torako lowered her arm.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter to me which way whether you want to do guys or other chicks. What I am intrigued about..." his sharp, fox-like eyes drifted away from Torako, stopping on the small girl standing behind her, "Is why you would pick Suzume. I mean, in case you haven't noticed, she's as flat as a piece of paper."

"Hello, Kitsune." Suzume waved.

"Yo." Kitsune waved back.

"The chest doesn't matter...and we're not a couple!" Torako snapped back in her defense, although she was only somewhat aware that her words might be offensive to Suzume, who really believed in their potential relationship.

"Then what are you two supposed to be?" Oniyuri's criticizing glare felt like needles prickling Torako's skin, and her voice carried its usual commanding presence, fitting for the student council president, "We were told that you two had a very 'special relationship', and we were even shown a photograph of you and Ms. Saotome kissing. What exactly is going on, Torako?"

"Um...uh..."

"Can you two kiss for us right now? I mean, err, for authenticity?" Kitsune smirked.

"We're not...ugh...how can I begin to explain this?"

"We ARE a couple." Suzume confirmed. She took Torako's arm and pulled the girl close, so she could lay her head on the taller girl's shoulder, a familiar pose for loving couples. Kitsune's grin stretched like a zipper being undone, but Oniyuri's expression remained stone-cold. She was digging her fingers into her crossed arms.

"Suzume!" Torako cried.

"Oh, you are a couple, eh?" Kitsune inquired. He was having too much fun to let this go.

"Yes, we are." Suzume continued saying, "I like Torako, and she likes me. We have kissed, and we have also-"

"Shhh shhh shhh shhh!" Torako slapped her hand over Suzume's mouth. The trouble with a girl like this was that she didn't even bother filtering her words. Unfortunately, too much had already come out, and it wasn't too hard for anyone to imagine what was supposed to have been said next. Kitsune certainly didn't have to think long.

"Oh! Oh my! Well...isn't this lovely?" Kitsune cackled, "My little sister has finally grown up into a woman!"

"Shut up already!"

"Suzume, what are your plans for Torako? I will not allow anyone to stray her off of her rightful path, and if you plan on hurting her physically, emotionally or mentally in some way, than I will never be able to accept this union between you two! I will vehemently fight against it!" Oniyuri exclaimed. Torako and Kitsune looked at her like their elder sister had suddenly snapped. What kind of insanity was she spouting, out of nowhere?

"She's already given herself to me, so isn't it only sensible that I fulfill my responsibility and take Torako as my wife?"

Torako was so stunned that her brain had surely shut down for a few seconds. Even Kitsune seemed taken aback by this.

"Would you really?" Oniyuri implored.

Suzume nodded. "I'll take good care of her for you. I would be happy to make her my bride." The look of her eyes said it all; she was going to stay true to her word. Further questions were unnecessary. This girl had stuck by Torako's side, dealing with all of her trouble-making antics, without ever expressing a word of complaint. She would likely stay with Torako for much, much longer after today. She was loyal to a fault.

Seemingly satisfied, Oniyuri was able to relax. She even smiled. That was quite a rarity for the younger siblings, to see Oniyuri looking genuinely pleased about something these days. Suzume clutched Torako a little tighter.

"Torako, you seem to be in good hands. What you two wish to do behind the bedroom door, that is not something I can dictate. As long as you try to keep yourself out of trouble and follow up with all of your studies, then I am happy for you, Torako. You've chosen someone who can take care of you."

"Umm...thanks?" Torako didn't exactly know how, but the situation had resolved itself without her having to lift a finger.

"I think we should leave now, Kitsune. We have papers to file in the council office, after all."

"Do I really have to?" Kitsune whined.

"Yes. Now let's go."

With a final look back at Torako and Suzume, the two siblings walked away, disappearing as they headed upstairs to the second floor.

Torako and Suzume looked at each other. Torako was about to thank Suzume for getting rid of them, but then her friend kissed her on the lips again.


End file.
